Love Triangles of an Angel
by xXKibaInuzukasGirlXx
Summary: Akira leaves her village for hidden reasons only to find Konoha and fall for not one but two interesting guys.
1. Chapter 1

Akira

She is 15 years old and was born with a daemon inside of her but because she had a daemon she also has an angel who walks along side of her. Akira is not an ordinary girl in her village. You see in her village ever 16 generations a daemon is born inside of a child and it takes on the form of an animal and in Akiras case her daemon took the form of a wolf named Kurai meaning dark. Kurai resides inside of her trying to escape but this is why every daemon as an angel to keep it in balance. The angel takes on the same form as the daemon and is not concealed inside of the child it stays outside like a companion and protects the child. Akira's angel was a wolf named Hikari as well but instead of black she is pure white with a pink nose she also has the same green eyes as Akira. Akira is trained for her whole life so she can defend herself because she must leave the village at age 15 before she turns 16 and the next daemon child is born or the daemon inside of her will over power Akira with rage and hatred towards the other daemon wishing to kill it. This is a story about how Akira must find a new village to call home and who she meets along the way.

Appearance

She wore a small sleeveless white dress that went to her mid thigh and had black shorts underneath for movement purposes and her dress had a turtle neck collar with a small design. She also had two black ribbons one was tied in a lose bow around her neck while the other was tide in another lose bow around her left wrist. Also she had black boots with several snaps that when a bit below her knee. She had innocent green eyes and long straight black hair that went to her mid thigh.

Personality

Akira was a very playful girl with people she was close to but when she is around strangers she becomes shy. She says sorry for a lot of things that weren't even her fault because everybody blamed everything on her in the village because of what she was or had in is also extremely smart because her sensai wanted her to go into the world with a lot of knowledge about the other villages and how to defend her self.

Ability's

She was granted a few powers from both her angel and daemon. Hikari her angel granted her the power of healing through singing so when she did sing it would heal people. Kurai granted her impossible speed and agility. They also granted her some powers but they were to do with the fact that they were wolves. She could smell things from over a few miles away like a wolf and had heightened hearing.


	2. Chapter 2

Akira's P.O.V. (point of view)

It had been about a week since I had said goodbye to my family and my sensai and I already missed them terribly. Me and Hikari were walking in a forest when we decided to stop and take a look at our maps. We opened up the map and using our compass we saw our location and found out that we were close to a village called Konoha the hidden leaf village.

"what do you think should we go check it out? Hikari?" I said looking at Hikari.

"Well we need to start somewhere plus I wouldn't mind a nice hotel room for a change." Hikari responded with an enthusiastic tone.

We decided to go to the Konoha and set off in the right direction. It took us about two days to get there but we finally arrived at the large gate. The guards let us pass after we showed them all of our equipment and explained that we were just travelers. We weren't aloud to tell anybody why we were traveling because to many people wanted to capture me and take control of Kurai for their own evil purpose. We walked through the gate and saw a village full of people and family's in the street and shops and houses it was so peaceful and free.

"I think this might just be the place for us, don't you think Hikari?"

"well it is a nice village but we should first check it out for a bit before we go making decisions right away." she said while she wagged her tail.

"yeah yeah I know" I smiled back at her as I stroked her head.

We decided we should probably get a hotel before we go looking around. After we booked a one bed room for the week we decided we were hungry and left to go find some food. It was about 5:30 pm and we hadn't eaten since breakfast so we were really hungry. We wandered around for a bit until a delicious scent caught my nose and I followed it to a small ramen shop. Me and Hikari walked and asked for two bowls of ramen to go because we thought it would be nicer to eat outside on such a nice evening. The chef handed me our ramen bowls in plastic bowl and I paid and then we left the shop.

"It smells so good I can't wait to eat, oh where should we eat anyways?" I asked looking around for a spot to sit while holding the bowls.

"hmmm I don't know...Oh there looks like a good place!" she said gesturing to a big old oak tree in a small field.

"It's perfect Hikari! good eye." I praised her as we made our way to the tree.

I placed the bowls on the ground as I took my spot under the tree. I passed Hikari her bowl pulling the lid off for her and then took mine and did the same. We sat there and ate our delicious ramen while watching the sunset. I let out a sigh when I finished my ramen and then took a deep breathe of fresh air and a large smile grew on my face as I closed my eyes and started to day dream. A few moments later Hikari nudged me and told me we should go back and get some sleep I got up and picked up the bowls. I was walking when I spotted a garbage and threw the bowls out and then kept walking back to the hotel. As we were walking I heard a bark coming from behind me and then all of a sudden I was falling but I didn't hit the ground. I closed my eyes tight and then I felt two arms wrap around me catching me just before I hit the ground they were strong and warm I almost didn't want them to let go. I opened my eyes to see a boy with chocolate brown messy hair and a village head band tied around his forehead, he had eyes like a dog and two red triangles on either side of his cheeks and when he smiled down at me I could see that he his canine teeth were larger then normal. I didn't realize that I had started to stare at him until I was snapped out of it when he started to talk to me.

"are you alright? I am so sorry about that." he said smiling at me as he helped me back up to my feet.

"oh no it was my fault I am so sorry I wasn't paying attention." I said frantically as I bowed my head.

"no it wasn't it was Akamaru he knocked you over, AKAMARU! COME HERE AND APOLOGIZE TO HER!" he yelled to something behind me.

In a second there was a large white dog with big floppy brown ears and his tale tucked between his legs.

"I'm so sorry I didn't look where I was going please forgive me" he gave me the puppy dog eyes when he apologized. I was about to respond but then the boy spoke and repeated what he said and I just stared wondering why he repeated it back to me.

"why did you just repeat what he just said?" I asked looking at him confused.

His mouth dropped open and then he blurted out.

"You can understand him?"

"yes I can talk to all canines" I said it as if everyone could do it completely forgetting that they couldn't. The I heard Hikari growl and I remembered my sensai telling me I shouldn't tell people I could talk to them because it was to strange. I got worried when he didn't say anything so me and Hikari took off in a flash.

After a while of running we got to the hotel and I closed the door behind me and Hikari and I slid down to the door with a long sigh. I was so worried that I just blew my cover he must think I'm some sort of a freak like all the kids in the village. I pulled my knees close to my chest and held them there and lowered my head hiding my tears as I started to cry. "why do I have to screw everything up.." I thought to myself but I got distracted when Hikari came and nuzzled my limp hand and I started to pet her as tears ran down my face.

"why do I have to mess everything up Hikari? why?" I asked as I fought back the tears.

"you don't mess everything up! it's not your fault Akira." She said trying to comfort me.

I wiped my tears away and smiled at her as I leaned closer wrapping my arms around her neck and holding her I got up and headed over to the bed and Hikari hoped on the bed and curled up at my feet as I stayed up for another twenty minutes staring at the beige ceiling until I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I felt a warm sensation on my eye lids and I slowly opened my eyes to find that the warmth was coming from the window the sun had slipped threw the curtains. I sat up and looked around the room until my eyes had adjusted to the difference in lighting and I remembered where I was. I looked down to my feet and saw a big ball of white fluff I laughed and leaned down to pet Hikari and tell her it's time to get up. Her eyes slowly opened and she lifted her head slightly and looked at me smiling down at her. I got out of bed and got dressed into my clothes as Hikari stretched and jumped silently off the bed. When I was done I looked at Hikari and then fixed her black ribbon around her neck and then we headed out to look around for somewhere to eat breakfast. After 43 minutes of walking we found another small shop that sold breakfast but they didn't allow dogs in there so we decided to just go get some grocery's for the hotel. Later when we had finished eating our breakfast in our hotel room we decided it was time to go and look around some more. We walked down a street full of small shops and people when a little girl fell and scrapped her knee and no one seemed to notice her crying so I walked up to her and held out my hand for her to take. She slowly took my hand as I smiled at her she stopped crying and I helped her look for her father who she had lost in the crowd. Soon after we found him and he thanked me as he hugged his daughter and I told him I was happy to help and walked off. Me and Hikari went into a few stores and got a couple of treats and played with some little trinkets and before we knew it time had gone by and it was already 6:00 pm. Because we had liked the ramen from before so much we decided to go back there but we wanted to stay and eat there this time. We walked under the flags only to see several kids around my age laughing and talking with each other. I didn't think much of it so me and Hikari walked over to a table and ordered our ramen. A few minutes later before I had gotten my ramen I heard someone yell hey in my direction so I turned only to see the boy from the other day smiling back at me and walking over. I froze and didn't know what to do then he was standing in front of me rubbing the back of his head.

"hey your the girl from yesterday right?" he asked while he lowered his hand.

"yes and I am sorr..." I was cut off when someone placed their hand on my shoulder.

"hey I'm Naruto you know Kiba? wanna come and sit with us?" He asked but before I could say anything he grabbed my hand lifting me from my chair and sat me down at the table full of people.

I went a light shade of pink and looked down while I fiddled with my fingers. Then I heard a girl speak from across me.

"Naruto you idiot your so rude!" I saw a pink haired girl with green eyes stand up and punch the Naruto boy in the stomach.

"ugh...I'm sorry about him he doesn't use his brain much, so whats your name?" She asked as she gave such a friendly smile.

"M-my name is A-Akira and t-this is Hikari." I stuttered.

Hikari barked cheerfully and danced in a circle and sat with one ear bent trying to act so cute and it was working because I heard all the Sakura go "awww she's adorable!" I smiled as I looked at her.

"I'm Kiba by the way I didn't get to introduce my self yesterday" the boy from yesterday spoke looking at me with a small smile.

"oh I'm s-sorry I-I had something really important to do" I said hoping he didn't remember what happened.

"oh it's no problem I'm just glad I could see you again." I blushed once he said that and looked away with a small smile.

I looked around the table at everyone there was Naruto who had spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Then I saw that there was two other people at the table one was kind of chubby with a red suit and long light brown hair and one was really cute with black hair pulled into a short ponytail and he was leaning back in his seat with his eyes closed. I smiled when the larger boy stopped eating his ramen and smiled at me and swallowed then began to speak.

"I'm Choji nice to meet you!" he said then quickly went back to his ramen.

I giggled and then said "nice to meet you too Choji."

"HEY! earth to Shikamaru aren't you gonna introduce your self?" Kiba yelled from across the table at the boy with a ponytail.

The boy leaned back and then opened his eyes glaring at Kiba and then he turned to my and the tooth pic that was in his mouth dropped and I could here Choji and Sakura laugh at his reaction. I looked at him then I smiled softly and blushed a little at the same time.

"Hi I'm Shikamaru sorry about Kiba's loudness and Naruto being an Idiot." he said nonchalantly and smirked at Naruto and Kiba's reactions.

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" both Naruto and Kiba said at the same time.

All of a sudden a bowl of ramen was placed in front of me and Hikari I broke my chopsticks and started to eat because I was starved and then everyone around the table started to make friendly conversation with me and each other. I could help think how nice this felt it felt like I actually had some friends which I never had cause my village all the kids stayed away from me because of what I am. It was about 9:00 pm now and I was getting kind of tired so I stood up and said I had to go and said my goodbyes but just before I was gonna leave. I heard a voice from behind me.

"want some company I'm going in that direction anyways?" Shikamaru spoke as he put his hands in his pockets and walked over to me.

"s-sure that would be n-nice" I blushed a dark shade of pink so I put my head down and didn't look at him.

We walked out of the ramen shop and started to walk back in the direction of my hotel. I started to shiver a little because it was getting chilly out so I held my arms as we walked. All of a sudden I felt a warm heavy fabric drape around my shoulders and I look up to see Shikamaru placing his jacket on me.

"what? you were cold so I thought my jacket might help its no big deal don't worry." He said and then started walking again placing his hands back in his pockets.

I blushed and then ran a bit to catch up to him and I saw him blushing a little as he looked up at the sky. I giggled a little and looked down at Hikari who was jumping around and playing with a firefly.I looked at Shikamarus profile and I got lost in his good looks and just starred until he snapped me out of it by asking what I was doing I shook my head and looked at him to see he was slightly blushing.

"I-I was just... Thank you for letting me borrow the jacket and walking with me!" I said as I quickly gave him back his jacket and ran a head because the hotel was just around the next street corner.

I looked back and saw that he was standing there not knowing what just happened with a confused look on his face holding his jacket. I turned and smiled at him then raised my arm high in the air and waved goodbye to him as I yelled back "BYE SHIKAMARU AND THANK YOU!"


	4. Chapter 4

We walked into the hotel room and I closed the door behind me as I went a flopped down on the bed with my arms thrown up over my head and my eyes closed. "why does my stomach feel like its dancing?" I sighed and then looked to Hikari.

"Hikari what do think of Shikamaru and Kiba?"

"what, why do you ask?"

"I don't know just wondering I guess..."

"oh...I get it you like them don't you?" she snickered.

"oh hut up I just think that there really cute, be quiet." I said as I threw a pillow and we both started to laugh.

"well we should get some sleep we got another day tomorrow." Hikari suggested and I just nodded and got under the covers while Hikari put her head down again curling into a fluffy ball.

I fell asleep quick and before I knew it the sunlight pouring into the room was waking me up. We had our breakfast and then I got excited all of a sudden and jumped up out of my chair I burst threw the door jumping from the balcony to the ground. Hikari soon behind me tell me to slow down with a muffled laugh. I ran for a bit until I realized we were in a wide open space that looked like a training ground. I looked to my right because I could hear someone fighting, I saw Kiba and Akamaru training with each other. I liked watching others train so I decided to get a better look hoping they wouldn't notice. I took a spot under a tree with Hikari as I watched them. He and Akamaru didn't notice for a while until they decided to take a brake and then turned and he wiped his face with his sleeve then stopped when he saw me sitting there. Hikari smirked as I turned a bright pink and bowed my head so he couldn't see my face as my silky black hair covered it. He started to run up to me waving at me and smiling I wanted to melt when he smiled but I kept my composure and gave him a small smile back.

"Akira hows it going? what are you doing here?" he asked only starting to realize.

" I-I ummm I was j-just..." Kiba cut me off and laughed while he spoke.

"where you watching me train?" He looked at me as I said nothing and my face went red again.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" I blurted out stuttering but he only laughed.

"hey don't be sorry I'm flattered I think its kinda..." he trailed off thinking and then shook his head like it didn't matter.

He snapped his head back up and then lowered him self so he was squatting and was looking me in the eyes. He just starred into my eyes with a determined look but I couldn't take so I pulled away from his stare still blushing. He smirked and then stood back up looking at the sky why he scratched the back of his head.

"hey so do you want to hang out and go for a walk or something?" he didn't look at me and my eyes shot right back up at him as my stomach started to feel light and my heart was going nuts I didn't know what to say so I didn't speak.

Kiba dropped his head suddenly to see me starring at him and then he blushed lightly.

"it's alright if you don't want to I just thought it would be fun don't worry about it." he said kinda looking regretful.

"y-yes.." I managed to say and his eyes grew wide and he smiled at me again making me shiver with butterflies.

So we decided a walk was a nice idea and we walked through the village and we didn't speak much. Kiba had his hands on the back of his head and a big goofy smile on while I just kinda walked beside him with Hikari and Akamaru walking beside each other just behind us. After a bit we came to a park and Kiba took my hand and ran to the swings and swung me around onto one. I laughed as he pushed me on the swing and Hikari barked at me sweetly as she ran around with Akamaru. I gestured for Kiba to sit in the other swing and I slowed my self down a bit as he sat down.

"so do you normally do this with girls?" I asked not meaning to but he took it as a joke but he answered it honestly.

"haha well actually no I don't your special..." he laughed as I blushed.

"oh yeah well why me? why am I so special?" I laughed making him answer me.

"ummm well I just... I think your really pretty!" he manage to mumble and my eyes widened as I blushed.

"really, you think I'm p-pretty?"

"well yeah I mean your gorgeous how could I not." He spoke with a smile and laughed as I got even more red in the face.

"T-thank you, Your not to bad yourself..." I wanted to take it back as soon as I said It I was so embarrassed.

"REALLY! you think so..." he just beamed at me with his melting smile.

I sat there in silence not knowing what to say all of a sudden I felt his hands on my shoulder and I turned my head just enough to see him looking down at me. Kiba had a goofy smile then he gestured for me to stand up so I did.

"wanna go to a party tonight? well it not really a party as much as a get together at a Karaoke restaurant." he said smirking at me.

I love to sing so I nodded and we started walking to the place. We eventually got there and we walked into the booth only to see Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji and two other girls. They were all talking and then saw me and all smiled while greeting me and Kiba.

"Hi I'm Ino nice to meet you!" She smiled and she reminded me a lot of Sakura besides the way she looked.

Ino had long blonde hair pulled into a pony-tale and long bangs that covered her right eye and a purple outfit.

"I'm Akira nice to meet you too!" I smiled sweetly back.

"I-I'm Hinata pleasure to meet you." I looked to see a girl with white eyes and long blue eyes and a light purple and white jacket.

"I'm glad to meet you!" I said still smiling and taking my seat.

There was only enough space for me and Kiba beside Shikamaru so I had to sit in between them which made me blush a little. We talked for a while and then Naruto got up and started to sing. He wasn't bad but lets just say he shouldn't sing for a living, we all laughed and cheered for him as he got off the stage and then Ino got up. She had a nice voice that was actually really enjoyable and we all listened and smiled while she sang. When she was done she took her seat and Sakura got up and blushed a little then started to sing. Sakura had a sweet and simple voice and we all giggled and clapped for her as she tried to dance while she sang. Sakura quickly sat back down still blushing and then Kiba got up from beside me and started to sing. Everyone seemed to go silent with shock, he was really good his voice was harsh but in a good way especially since he was singing soft rock. Kiba took his seat again with a big smile, he was good and he knew it too. Then everybody started to bug Hinata to go up but she was much to shy so Shikamaru saved her by standing up. "I give it a try even though it's gonna be a drag" we all laugh at his reaction and he hops over the table and stands at the mic. He opened his mouth and started to sing a soft song which took us all by surprise but that wasn't the only thing that surprised us. He had the voice of an angel and it made all the girls including me melt into our seats but I kept my composure and just smiled lightly and closed my eyes. When he was done he hoped back over the table and sat there like he didn't do a thing. Now only me Hinata and Choji were the only ones who had not gone yet and Hinata wasn't going to because she was much to shy and Choji was to busy eating.

"Akira its your turn come on please!" Ino and Sakura bugged me as I shook my had no I was really shy even though I loved to sing.

"yeah Akira come on were all friends" When Naruto said we were friends I couldn't hold back a big smile as I felt warmth inside of me "I have friends!" I thought to myself.

"PLEASE! PLEASE!" everybody cheered at me so I gave in and slid out of the booth on to the little private stage and I gulped as I put my hand on the mic.

I stood there blushing and scared when Shikamaru called out to me.

"hey don't worry about it just close your eyes and pretend your alone." he said as we smiled back at me.

I took his advice and closed my eyes and stayed silent as I started to pretend and then I began to sing. My voice surrounded me in a warm embrace and I started to sing a little louder and opened my eyes as I got a bit braver. I was still singing when I saw everybody with their mouths open and eyes wide. I smiled and started to have some fun and I danced a little with the mic. I noticed Ino and Sakura get on stage with me and they were pretending to be my back up dancers I giggled a little and we were all having tones of fun and then my song was over and we all laughed except for the guys.

"what?" I said still laughing with Sakura and Ino even Hinata.

"u-umm you I what just happened" Naruto stuttered looking bewildered

"What Naruto is trying to say is you have an amazing voice and you really know how to dance!" Shikamaru said with his eyes closed and a smirk.

"yeah you were great that's was fantastic!" Kiba said as he grinned showing his canine teeth again and putting his hands on the table looking into my eyes like he was trying to find something.

"uhh haha thanks you guys I was only having fun." I laughed looking back at Kiba startling him making him fall forwards.

Kiba fell and just about kissed me but i moved my head a little and he fell into my lap with his face in the back of the booth. Everybody burst out into laughter except Shikamaru he just glared at Kiba looking jealous.

"hi Kiba hows it going need some help." I said laughing as I helped him back into his seat noticing his face was red.

"u-uhhh I'm sorry Akira I didn't mean too I..." I stopped him.

"don't worry it was an accident I know" we all laughed about it for a bit and then Hikari yawned and I looked at the clock and realized it was 11:28 pm.

"I think I should get going, Hikari is looking sleepy.." I looked down at her to see her with one ear bent as she lied down on the ground next to Akamaru.

"yeah its getting late we should go to." Sakura said looking at Ino and Hinata.

We all walked out of the store and went our separate ways but Kiba and Shikamaru were walking on either side of me. I blushed lightly and just walked with them neither looked at me. Shikamaru looked up at the stars with his hands in his pockets and Kiba had his hands on the back of his head while looking to the right.

"You don't have to walk me home you know." I said to them and then they were both staring at me all of the sudden.

"yeah I know but I wanted to make sure you were safe..." Shikamaru said looking up at the sky while Kiba glared at him for a minute then back at me.

"and it was my idea to invite you so I wanna make sure you got home safe its only fair." He said grinning at me.

"ok but were here if you haven't noticed." I said giggling a bit and they both looked up at the hotel and then walked me to my hotel room door.

"well I goodnight Shikamaru and Kiba thank you for walking me home." I smiled at them as they smiled back.

"yeah no problem." Shikamaru said giving me a handsome smile.

"aww ok well thanks for hanging out with me today!" Kiba gave me a big goofy smile.

They stood there for a minute they seemed to be waiting for the other to go first, I got an idea and a sneaky smile crossed my face. I walked up to Shikamaru and got on my tiptoes while he looked at the sky and kissed him lightly on the cheek and Kiba dropped his draw as Shikamaru stood there staring. I walked over to Kiba and leaned up to him and kissed him on the cheek too as he starred at me.

"Thank you." I said and slipped into my room and closed the door.

I peeked out my window only to see them still standing shocked but then they glared at each other and ran off in opposite directions with smiles plastered to their faces. I giggled and then turned to Hikari and she just gave me a look.

"what!" I asked laughing.

"oh nothing you just...nothing."she smirked and jumped on the bed and went to sleep.

I got under the covers and I fell asleep still with butterflies in my stomach and a small smile still lingering in my lips.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke again the next morning to Hikari licking my cheeks and wagging her tale. I sat up as she stopped licking my face and scratched behind her left ear. I looked around the hotel as everything was starting to come back to me. I started to remember what I had done last night and I got nervous and kept thinking about it as I started to regret it. "what if they thought I was weird or annoying oh no I messed everything up they probably don't like me at all now..." my thoughts were interrupted by Hikari she was growling at me and then back at the door. I saw the shadow of a pair of feet standing there, I got out of bed quietly and looked through the peep hole only to see Kiba and Akamaru standing there with a goofy grin plastered to his face. I looked back at Hikari with a worried face and then back at the door, I decided it would be best not to answer it because he was probably mad so I climbed out the bathroom window. We landed on a rooftop next to the hotel and I thought that he would probably see me if I was walking in the streets so we decided to jump from the roof tops. After a bit I found the highest roof and it was a nice day with very few clouds so I decided to lay down and watch the day go by with Hikari next to me. Hikari was on her back with her paws folded and she was watching the clouds to she really cute some times. I giggled a little only to be interrupted by two male voices but they weren't talking to me I didn't even see anyone. I sat up looking around when Shikamaru of all people walked around the corner the entrance to the roof. My heart pounded and I didn't know what to do so I jumped out of the way just in time to hide behind the silver chimney which was rather large. I leaned against it and slid down as I pulled my knees close to my chest. I heard the other voice only realizing that it was Choji and of course I mean he and Shikamaru are best friends. I smiled at the thought of "best friend" it warmed my heart to think if I stayed I could have one of those for the first time. Me and Hikari were about to go but then I heard my name and I got curious so I sat back down leaning my head side ways against the cold metal with my legs in a position to immediately get up and run. I listened more carefully to hear that it was Shikamaru and Choji talking to each other.

"Hey Choji?"

"yeah Shikamaru?"

"what do you think of her?"

"umm...Who?"

"Akira"

"oh her...well I don't really know her but she seems nice and she's really pretty."

"yeah she is rather beautiful isn't she.."

"why do you ask Shikamaru?...oh I get it you like her don't you?"

I heard Choji snicker as he loudly chewed his chips. I was eager to hear Shikamaru's response.

"hmm well I think about her a lot ever since I saw her in the shop so yeah I guess I do..."

"WELL! why don't you go and ask her out on a date?"

Shikamaru snickered a bit at Choji's serious face.

"It's not that easy Choji I think..."

Choji Interrupted him.

"yes it is all you have to do is ask her out how hard is that...hmmmph why do people think it's so hard..."

Choji mumbled as he got up and left while Shikamaru burst into laughter at his reaction.

My heart was racing I was certain Shikamaru could hear it. I pulled my knees closer to my chest and my eyes were wide open I didn't know what to do no one has ever liked me before it was always the opposite. My mind was racing when all of a sudden there was a shadow over top of me. My heart skipped and I quickly lifted my head to see what it was. Shikamaru stood over me with a confused look and his hand in his pocket only to take one out handing it to me to help me up. I turned my attention to his hand and I slowly took it while my heart pounded against my chest and my stomach fluttered. He pulled me up and I let go of his hand and looked down at the ground wondering if he knew that I heard everything.

"I don't know how much you heard but if you want to I wouldn't mind going on a date with you...arghh Choji it is hard what are you talking about"Shikamaru blushed as he spoke he didn't even look at me.

"I-I..." I couldn't speak I didn't know what to say to him.

"hey don't rush we got all day." He said smiling at me as he moved a my hair gently out of my face only reveal how red I was.

Shikamaru laughed a little and I went even more red and then I got dizzy and I could feel my self falling. Shikamaru caught me and held me in his arm and walked a bit only to lay me down on the roof taking his jacket off and making me a pillow with it. I stopped feeling dizzy and my head was a little less flustered and I opened my eyes to see him sitting up and looking up at the sky.

"why do you always look up to the sky?" he jumped a bit when I spoke but he didn't turn away from the sky.

"I don't know it just... It's so peaceful and no matter what may happen it's always going to be there to look up at."

"oh I see, it's funny I always looked up at the sky as a way out, an endless road that I could keep walking on with out having to look back."

"well that's a lot deeper then my explanation..." Shikamaru chuckled a little.

"oh I didn't mean to ramble on I'm sorry..." Shikamaru cut me off.

"hey don't be sorry I thought it was beautiful." he looked at me but when he said that he didn't seem to be talking about what I said but something else.

He smiled at me and I wanted to hug him so badly but I refrained from the urge and kept talking with him we practically spent the day just talking and laughing. I soon remembered what he had asked me and I decided why not there's no harm in it.

"yes" I said looking at him as he gave me a confused look.

"yes? what do you mean..." he trailed off as he realized what I was talking about and he turned his head trying to hide his smile and his blushing face but I saw it anyways and giggled.

"well what are we going to do? on this date." I blushed as I tried the word out.

"hmmm well what do you wanna do?" He gave me a devilish smile making me decide.

I furrowed my eyebrows thinking about it as he laughed at my facial expression then I got a perfect Idea.

"we can watch the sunset together!" I said smiling at him and thinking my Idea was brilliant.

"haha all right I know a good place come on." He held out his hand for me as I took it and he helped me up to my feet and Hikari barked happily and followed.

Shikamaru was taking to the forest and we were going higher and higher up the side of the mountain only to suddenly turn down a poorly cleared trail. We cam out to a small opening and I gasped as my eyes widened and Hikari jumped and barked chasing her tale making me smile. I looked at Shikamaru and back to the view. We could see the whole village I mean everything from the gate to the training grounds. It was perfect for sunset watching we went and sat down near the edge and then I felt Shikamaru wrap his arms around my waist pulling me close to him. I blushed only to notice he was blushing to and I rested my head on his shoulder as we watched the sun setting. At the very last second of gorgeous sunlight Shikamaru whispered my name in my ear making turn to him. My eyes widened as he placed his warm soft lips to mine and he just held me there in the kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

My heart raced but I didn't know what to do I was afraid. After a while of me not kissing back Shikamaru pulled away and gave me a sad look only to try and cover it up with a smile. He loosened his grip and looked at me again as if he were waiting for me to say something.

"I-I I'm S..." he cut me off

"don't be it was my fault I'm the one who kissed you I'm sorry I just couldn't help my self." He smiled at me as I stared at him bewildered.

Shikamaru moved closer placing his lips on my forehead and then helping me up.

"we should get you back it's getting dark."

"o-ok." I stuttered.

We didn't speak the whole way as I walked beside him with my hands folded together looking down as I walked. He just walked along side me looking up at the sky again. We got back to the hotel and I said goodbye and quickly closed the door. I leaned my head against the door and listened to see if he was gone luckily he was gone because I couldn't hold back anymore. I walked to the bed and laid down face first into the pillow hugging it as I did. Hikari barked softly as she wondered what was wrong I sat up and look at her.

" I didn't know what to do I thought it was supposed to feel different."

"what do you mean different?" Hikari asked as she jumped on the bed.

"I thought there were supposed to be fireworks like in the movies but it was..."

"was what Akira?" Hikari asked slightly annoyed at not explaining things clearly.

"it was nice and sweet but something was missing I don't know what but something wasn't there."

"well maybe he isn't the one your meant to be with"

"maybe..." I thought about it and then let out a long and much needed sigh and fell back on the bed staring at the cieling.

I closed my eyes and started to drift into an uneasy sleep. I was woken up by a loud knocking at the door as Hikari barked at the feet underneath the door. I got up and swung the door open not even thinking to see who it was. My mouth almost dropped, Kiba and Akamaru were standing there infront of me with their goofy smiles. I was flustered and confused I didn't know what to say.

"why are you here?" I blurted out not meaning to.

"I-I mean why this early?"

"it's one in the afternoon and I was just walking by and thought if I would see if you wanted to hang out today?" Kiba smiled again making me want to hug like a teddy bear.

"oh umm sure..." I didn't want to be rude and I am not very good with saying no to people.

"great come on were gonna have an awesome day!" he said with a determined smile on his face.

I giggled and blushed a little as I let Hikari out and closed the door behind me. Hikari and Akamaru were playing with each other as we walked down the street I didn't know where we were going still. I looked at Kiba as he kept smiling the whole time which made me smile too. Out of no where Naruto jumped down and landed in front of us making me fall back out of shock. Kiba was helping me back up as Naruto scratched his head and said sorry.

"it's all right I wasn't paying attention it's my fault." I said smiling at him.

"you idiot what did you do that for!" Kiba growled at Naruto.

" I didn't mean to and I said I was sorry." Naruto gritted his teeth back at Kiba.

"Kiba please he didn't mean it please calm down." I begged Kiba and he turned looking at me and smiled.

"sorry Akira I didn't mean to get angry." He kept smiling but I could see he was irritated with Naruto.

"well now that everybody is calm do you guys wanna go to the swimming hole with everybody?" Naruto said beaming.

"Akira do you want to do that?" Kiba asked I could tell he wanted to go as well.

"sure but I don't have a swimsuit..." I said feeling bad for not being able to go swimming with them.

"that's alright I'm sure Sakura or Ino can lend you one!" Naruto said smiling eagerly.

"alright." I said smiling back and both Kiba and Naruto got really excited and jumped up.

I laughed at their enthusiasm and asked where Sakura is so I could ask to borrow a swimsuit from her. Naruto happily told me where her house was and I looked at Kiba telling him I will meet him there. I ran off in the other direction with a smile on my face. Soon I got to Sakura's house and knocked on her front door.

"Akira? " Sakura said as she gave me a greeting hug.

"I'm good but umm... well Naruto invited me and Kiba to the swimming hole and he said you were going and that I might be able to borrow one of your swimsuits..." I said feeling like I was imposing on her.

"Of course you can and don't worry Naruto told me that you might need to borrow one I have some already for you to choose from, come on!"

I followed Sakura inside and up to her bedroom. I saw three different bathing suits on her bed all were bikinis. One of them was just black and the other one had a rainbow pattern on it the third one was black and white.

"pick the one you like best and try it on!" Sakura said as she shuffled through her closet.

"ok!"

I picked up the bathing suit with cool black cherry blossoms on the white surface and went into the bathroom to try it on. I cam out and to see if it was ok and Sakura gave me a big smile.

"It looks good your really hot ok we will put your regular clothes and the towels in here and then here were this over top of you swimsuit." Sakura explained as she put the stuff in the bag and tossed me a pretty white summer dress.

It had no straps and was very flowing. I slipped it on and we left for the swimming hole. When we got there everybody else was already there and they turned to see me and Sakura walking towards them smiling. Ino was in a purple bikini sun tanning and Hinata was in a light blue bikini dangling her feet in the water. I looked around and saw Naruto, Kiba and a funny looking boy with large eyebrows. I smiled and then saw Sakura taking her dress of revealing her light pink bikini and I did the same. All the guys dropped their jaws as they saw me and Sakura in our bikini's I blushed a light shade of pink. I walked over and sat at the edge beside Hinata as I dipped my toes into the refreshing water. one moment later the boy with bushy brows came over in his green shorts and held his hand out firmly for me to shake it as he introduced himself to me. "Hi I'm Lee pleasure to meet you!" I smiled gently and took his hand gingerly as he griped it and as he shook my hand he shook my whole body, boy he was strong. Once he let go I went back to sitting beside Hinata and playing with the water with my feet then all of a sudden I heard Kiba yell then a huge splash soaked me and Hinata and I felt someone wrap there arms around my legs pulling me fully into the water. I came back up gasping for air as Kiba was laughing hysterically at me, I blushed and decided to stay in the water and splash Kiba in the face and then everybody was in the water and having fun. After the fun day at the swimming hole we all parted ways and Kiba walked me home.

"hey Akira umm I was kinda ummm..." he was really nervous I could tell.

"what Kiba?" I said as I gave him a soft smile reassuring him to go on.

"well I don't want to impose but could I stay at your place tonight?" I turned to him completely confused wondering why he would need to do that.

"of course but do you mind me asking what for?" he nodded and began to explain.

"well me and my mom kind of got into a big fight and she one and kicked me out of the house for a while, I was going to ask Naruto but I forgot and he's probably already asleep." Kiba spoke feeling more confident now that it was over.

"oh ok well of course you can stay but I only have one bed so we have to share." I blushed as the thought of us being in the same bed cam to mind.

"o-oh ok no problem."

We walked and when we got to my hotel room I let him in first and then Hikari who didn't approve of this at all. I told him he could change in the bathroom and he did but only into pajama pants and no shirt which made me blush heavily. I went and got changed into my white silk night gown that only went to my mid thy, I looked at Kiba and he was blushing and then quickly turned away to try and hide it. I blushed a little and then got into bed because it was late at night after all and I was a little sleepy. Kiba got into the bed after making my heart beat faster and then all of a sudden his arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me closer to his chest.


	7. Chapter 7

As Kiba held me close to his chest my face went bright red and then he moved his lips closer to my ear.

"I love you." he said with a deep and husky tone.

I turned around so I was facing him, my eyes wide and my mouth ajar. I didn't know what to say I was freaking out what do I do and then he kissed me. My mind immediately went back to when Shikamaru had kissed me but when Kiba kissed me it was different. I couldn't help my self I pushed my lips back against his warm soft ones he pulled away looking at me with a big grin on his face and I went bright red and looked away. Kiba put his hand on my chin and turned me back to him and kissed me again this time with a lot more passion and it was a lot rougher. I kissed back and I realized that Kiba was the thing I was missing I loved Kiba not Shikamaru and that's why I couldn't kiss him. We kissed for a while when he pulled away and whispered something in my ear, I went red but nodded making him grin. He kissed me again pulling me closer to his chest and with his free hand he slid it under my nighty and started to massage my left breast. I bit my lip but that didn't stop a small moan slip past them as he continued. Kiba stopped kissing my lips and went down to kissing my neck and found my soft spot making me moan louder this time and he just kept sucking and gently biting my neck until he sat back up staring at me. He had me pinned underneath him, I looked up at him with longing in my eyes he gave me a devilish smile started to lift up my nighty I let him do so. I was completely naked now and I got shy so I pulled the blanket over top of me. Kiba frowned and then leaned down close to my ear.

"don't be shy your beautiful" his voice was so gentle yet sexy at the same time.

Kiba pulled the blanket back off of me and then took off his pants so we were completely naked. He got on top of me again and looked into my eyes and I stared back with a bright red face.

"are you sure? I heard its going to hurt." He asks with a loving voice.

I nodded and he leaned down and gently kissed my neck. I felt him push slowly and carefully inside of me and I let out a gasp as I felt the pain take over my body. Kiba kissed me passionately trying to keep my mind off of the pain and started to massage my breast while he kissed me. It was working and the pain started to fade and become pleasure, when Kiba noticed he stopped kissing me only to trail his kissed down to my neck and he went fast and harder making moan out louder with pleasure as his breathe got heavier. He kept going for a while and then we both came at the same time making him collapse on top of me still inside of me. I could feel his sweat against my body as I got him to roll off to the side which he did and pulled out. Kiba pulled me into an embrace hugging me tightly to his chest and we soon fell asleep and stayed like that all night.

I woke up only to see Kiba's gorgeous face staring at me while he smiled I blushed realizing he was probably watching me sleep. We stayed like that for a few minutes but then I got up and put my clothes on. I looked around the room and noticed Hikari and Akamaru weren't there I looked at Kiba with worried eyes.

"Kiba where Hikari and Akamaru?"

"They probably left out the window last night when we umm..." he blushed and I understood blushing myself while I thought of it.

"we should go look for them." I said as i passed Kiba his clothes.

He agreed and then we went out looking for them and when we couldn't find them after a few hours of looking I started to panic realizing what would happen if Hikari were gone. Kiba was getting worried as well about Akamaru I suggested the last place we haven't looked and that was the forest just outside of Konoha gates. As we were searching for them I felt something inside of me lurch and it felt like it was stabbing my heart I freaked out and started running around calling to Hikari as I cried subconsciously. Kiba noticed how scared I was and grabbed me around the waist hugging me telling it was going to be ok but I knew something was terribly wrong. After a few more hours of searching Kiba convinced me that we would come back tomorrow and keep looking but we would have help.

The next day I got up really early and Kiba had gotten Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Choji, lee, and even Shikamaru was there to help. I smiled at them in thanks for helping. All of us had been searching in groups and i just happened to get stuck with Shikamaru and Kiba but I was to busy looking for Hikari to care that much. My insides lurched again with the same pain I had felt before making me fall to the ground holding my stomach Shikamaru and Kiba rushed to my side asking me what was wrong. Suddenly an image appeared in my head and it was of a cave and I could see Hikari and Akamaru Hikari was being hurt which made my eyes overflow with tears while Akamaru was unconscious on the ground.

"I know where they are! there in a cave somewhere around here!" I didn't know where the cave was but I assumed that one of them would know about it.

I stood up and Shikamaru and Kiba looked confused but Shikamaru's face went serious.

"I only know of one cave around here and were not far from it come on." he said as he started to walking away in some direction.

We got to the cave quickly and I went charging not thinking and there was a man who was kicking Hikari in her stomach and he had tied her legs together and her mouth shut so she couldn't bark. An overwhelming pain and anger grew inside of me and I charged at the man but he immediately picked Hikari up putting a knife to her throat and I stopped dead. Why was this man doing this I didn't know him I have never seen him in my life why?


	8. Chapter 8

I stood there wondering what I was supposed to do. This man was insane does he know what would happen if Hikari died he would die as well so would everybody.

"Why are you doing this! I have never brought harm to you nor has Hikari, I don't even know you!" I yelled at him furious and upset.

"heh well that's because its not you I want per say, you see I have want to take whats deep with in you and use it as my own weapon." he said with a dark and raspy voice.

"what are you talking about? use it for your own! to do what?" I asked wondering how in the hell will he control it if it does come out.

"with this, you see it has the power to control the daemon but that's only if the angel that guards the barer is dead." holding a medallion that looked like the dark side of a yin and yang symbol then his hand moved closer to hikari's neck slightly cutting it.

"NO!" I screamed looking back at Shikamaru and Kiba begging for help.

With in a flash Shikamaru used his shadows to try and capture the man while Kiba lunged trying to get Hikari back. It was no use he just kept dodging every time he was to fast.

"please why do you want it this bad what do you plan to do with it?" I was desperate and Kiba and Shikamaru were exhausted and still had no clue as to what we were talking about.

"because your villages stupid daemon children killed my family mercilessly and I want to give them a taste of there own medicine!" He growled back at me.

"but that's not fair if we have never done anything to you, I am sorry for what happened but please don't do this!"

" do you know what its like? to watch your family be slaughtered and the blood splattered all over your body eventually blinding you with their blood, and then to have them tear at you like your their fucking chew toy!" He yelled and everything went silent.

I had no idea that they did that my heart started to pound even faster as I thought of all the blood and the pain. Why would anyone do that? I guess he has a right to be angry but to kill a whole village and to contain a daemon with just a small medallion there's no way.

" I understand your anger and hatred but this won't solve anything please I beg of you don't do this!" I was desperate as he started to dig his knife into Hikari's leg making her squirm and whimper as I felt the pain and felt to my knee and Kiba holding me up.

"you could never understand and maybe this won't solve anything but it will sure as hell make me feel better!"

The knife slashed at Hikari and soon all the blood poured out of her making her once pure white coat stained with her blood. I screamed in agony as my heart shattered knowing I could do nothing for her and the pain of the knife effected me. I turned and looked at Kiba and Shikamaru knowing I would change soon.

"you have to go now!" I snapped as they looked shocked by my words.

"were not just going to leave you are you stupid!" Kiba barked back.

"Whats going on what the hell does he want for a weapon?" Shikamaru tried to keep calm but I could see the anger in his eyes.

"Me, now go leave before I kill you I can feel her she..." I got cut off I couldn't talk but I heard someone else talking instead using my voice.

"well it looks like I get to have a little fun before I go and eat..." I felt my body be consumed by horrible darkness.

My body was black and covered in fur I was huge and pissed but they weren't my feelings it was hers. I was looking through her yellow eyes and could see everything I was inside of a daemon. Kurai attacked as I tried to resist but it was no use, she went after the man with the medallion and it seemed to not work so she grabbed his skull between her teeth and crunched it between her jaw. I screamed my eyes wide with horror as she mercilessly mutilated the man. When she was done she turned to Shikamaru and Kiba and lunged, I felt my body shake with fear as I resisted. I managed to stop her for a moment to give them time to run away.

"you think you can over power me you little bitch, what do you want to save these two pitiful humans?" she snarled at me.

"Akira if you can here me please come back to us! we won't leave you behind!" Shikamaru shouted with passion and anger.

"I LOVE YOU AKIRA!" Kiba shouted which shocked me a little making me lose my grip on Kurai.

She darted for them as I tried to fight back and she threw them smashing them into the stone wall. I tried desperately to stop her but it wasn't working. She walked over to them as they got back up and tried to fight and she just treated them like little dolls throwing them around and nipping harshly at their legs as they jumped to try and get away. Kurai got tired of her little game and grabbed them out of the air and smashed them down into the ground with her giant black paw holding them in place. She opened her mouth and I saw the fear in their eyes she was about to rip their heads off.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU!" I screamed as I gained control of her.

I fought hard and pulled her as far away from them as I could. I felt her claws dig into the ground as she fought back. In the darkness I was surrounded by I saw a white blur appear a few feat, it came closer and I could see Hikari I wanted to hug her but I couldn't as I felt Kurai digging deeper into my mind I had to focus. Hikari came closer she wasn't like she was before she had a glow all around her and her eyes were white no longer green like mine. she licked my cheek.

"don't cry any more Akira. Promise me that when you will never cry anymore I hate to see you cry." he voice was gentle as she stared into my eyes.

"Hikari whats do I do I can't let her kill them!" I whimpered back at her.

"it's alright let me help you."

Hikari took another step closer and then she was gone, no she was... inside of me? I felt her fight with me against Kurai as she gave me strength I could feel Kurai weakening and that's when I killed her. My body changed back and I fell to the ground with no one around except for Kiba and Shikamaru who were being licked by a whimpering and beaten up Akamaru I cried out to them, and ran to their sides they were covered in blood and I could hardly see their faces they were beaten up so badly. I sat down between them and looked at Akamaru who was begging me to save them.

"it's going to be alright Akamaru don't worry I promise." I said my voice shaking as I tried to hold back the tears.

I placed one hand on each of their heads, I leaned down to Shikamaru and kissed him gently on the forehead then I leaned down to Kiba. I kissed him on lips passionately as a tear fell down my cheek and on to his. Once I sat back up straight I began to sing, my voice echoed through out the cave as a white glow surround me and transferred onto Kiba and Shikamaru. Their cuts and bruises began to heal and Akamaru wagged his tail and I gave him a weak smile. Kiba and Shikamaru started to move again and I was losing so much chakra but they needed to be healed enough to walk so I concentrated and their eyes opened to see me pale and covered in blood. Once they moved enough to get away from my hands I gave them a small smile.

"I love you..." I felt smashing my face to the ground as I felt Kiba pick me up and both of them screaming my name before it was all just nothing.

"AKIRA AKIRA!"

My eyes opened and I was looking up at a bright blue sky, I was lying in the middle of a field with tall grass when I heard a familiar bark. I bolted upright and Hikari was bounding towards me barking and wagging her tale. A huge smile grew on my face as she leaped into my arms and I fell backwards laughing. Then I remembered her being killed and I looked at her seriously.

"Hikari I thought you were..." my eyes widened as her face grew sad.

"Hikari am I... dead?" I asked not sure if I should have said it.

"yes and this is your heaven, but I am real and chose to be with you here." she said trying to cheer me up which it did a little.

"Kiba? Shikamaru?..." I asked eagerly.

"don't worry there fine thanks to you, you saved them but at the cost of your life."

"well at least there alive..." I said with a smile and then looked back up at the sky enjoying the peace.

We talked about random things for a while and then I fell into a peaceful sleep with Hikari curled up in my arms keeping me nice and warm.


End file.
